Nerd to Goddess
by winterspyre
Summary: Hinata was a nerd, her mesmerising beauty hidden under the thick frames of glasses, pouty mouth framed with metal braces. Sasuke was the alpha, king of the school with irresistible looks and a wealthy heritage. She decides to have a change, and he decides to help her—under one condition: she pretends to be his girlfriend. A series of short, drabble-like chapters.
1. First Contact

Geek to Goddess: a SasuHina fanfiction

She was only sixteen when her dreams of the future were ripped—snatched, jerked and tugged apart. She had once dreamed of becoming a beautiful wife, smiling alongside her husband. Alongside Naruto, the fun-loving guy. The only guy that was remotely nice to her.

He would throw her a smile when he caught her staring and she would be flustered and hide her face under her bangs.

One grin was all it took for her to faint—and she did, numerous times. "faint-girl" was one of her many nicknames used to taunt her by the student population.

It seemed that all they ever did was to release their anger—their frustration and confusion on her. They would think of her as a punching bag, a useless nerd who will never succeed in life—oh no, **never**. He was the only one that would stand up for her in the end, and tell those bullies to never bother her again. Then, he would give her his trademark grin and stalk off to his friends.

He was so caring, bright, loving and such a wonderful person.

Hinata hated him. She hated all the fibres and bones and muscles and every inch of that wretched man, because she **despised** how he made her feel—how he mislead her to the point that she even thought he might've **loved** her.

What blasphemy!

It was so perfect. It was so beautiful. It was so impossible.

Especially now that she caught her beloved Naruto and Sakura exchanging germs under a cherry blossom tree (what a stereotypical image). She wanted to go straight up to the bastard and yell a "if this was what you wanted, what the HELL were all those winks for? And those grins and the 'hey Hinata! I liked your hair's." she was too weak, too cowardly to even whisper one of those words together, much less yell them out loud to someone she might still be in love with. All she did was turn back silently without them ever noticing and slip away into the comforting darkness of her infinite abyss.

She hated that, too.

She wants revenge. So bad. She wants to show the bastard what he was missing out on, and make him regret all her heartbreak—it was an extremely selfish and childish move, she knows. She knows, she knows, and she loves it.

Problem is, she can't name one single person who would want to help her achieve such a goal.

Her relatives were too busy being absorbed in admiring their beautiful reflections and sneering at her appearance behind her back to even talk to her, much less help her transform into a complete and utter goddess.

Her friends wouldn't help her, either—psh, friends? More like pet *cat*. She didn't have any human friends, not right now. Only some back in seventh grade, but that was when she was still attending her old school. The people were a lot less mean there.

While brainstorming all the people (or absence of) she could possibly blackmail to help, not one single time had the name of "Uchiha Sasuke" appeared in her mind. It was about to.

*BUMP*

"O-oh, I am so s-sorry about that," she apologised, braces getting in the way of pronouncing the 's' sounds, making them sound rather like 'sh' sounds. Much like a lisp. No one would date a girl with a lisp.

"Just watch it." The stranger grunted, picking himself off the floor.

Sasuke was having an especially bad day today, first from the huge announcement on Naruto's Facebook that he was officially dating Sakura. Sakura was one of his ex-girlfriends. Their relationship only lasted a week (even shorter than Karin), and it was his second relationship. She was very well-known for whoring around the place.

Every guy has slept with her at least once. Not Sasuke, though, which was, he guessed, what made himself alluring to the girl with bubblegum pink short hair. Maybe that was why it was such a dream-come-true for her, for him to ask her out.

In all honesty, he only did so because he wanted to avoid fangirls, which didn't quite work out. She bragged about their relationship to everyone's faces ("I'm dating the person on the *top* of the pyramid! The *top*, dammit. T-O-P, top.") That made fangirls want to date him more.

He felt that the only way he could get out of this predicament is to be a "dream couple" with someone, making her fangirls fantasise on the sidelines. A dream couple is when a couple fits together so perfectly that whoever destroyed their relationship would be considered a monster in everyone's eyes.

Naruto and Sakura was a dream couple, Naruto having chased Sakura for several years. They were also quite high on popularity, so that must've helped.

Perhaps he would need someone beautiful but unknown.

His train of thought was interrupted as he bumped into someone. He looked down at the girl and considered his options: he would see that she has the potential, but perhaps too meek for the determination factor.

Hinata looked up and found the pinnacle of the social pyramid—Uchiha Sasuke was wealthy, had good grades, a certainly bright future and an absolutely HOT appearance. To the point that she, a devoted Naruto silent fangirl would have tints of pink on her porcelain cheeks.

Wait. She realised something—...

"U-Uchiha-san!" she greeted with determination flashing in her white eyes tinted with lavender hidden behind the thick frames, "please, I-I need to request you s-something!"

"If you want to go out with me, don't even bother." he replied in a monotonous voice, walking off.

Hinata, being the ever-persistent girl she was, stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes, "I'm not asking Uchiha-san out, j-just a simple r-r-request!" she exclaimed, catching the attention of a few passerby students.

It was recess, that was most likely the reason they were wandering around where they were, in the empty corridors.

"Fine." He grabbed her harshly by the wrist and lead her to the empty... boy's bathroom?! Hinata's cheeks flushed in embarrassment at being there.

"If you're not running away, it's probably important. Spill."

"P-please make me beautiful." she whispered.

"What's this for? A screwed-up plan of revenge?" he asked flatly, considering the offer in his head.

"Y-yes. For N-Naruto-kun." her cheeks are flushed. Screwed-up plan of revenge? That was exactly what it was. But he didn't have to be so blunt about it.

"Okay." he replied.

Hinata widens her eyes in a well-balanced and complex mixture of disbelief, thankfulness and relief.

"On one condition," Sasuke started.

She looks down to her feet. Was it money that he wanted? Or worse, sex? Many guys want to take the virginity of a girl.

"You'll pretend to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes widen once again.

"It's to fend off the rabid fangirls, whatever your name is."

"H-H-Hinata Hyuuga."

His eyes reflect amusement, "Hyuuga? I remember you. You *were* quite cute in those dinner parties our families had to host. It shouldn't be too hard, then."

"H-hai. Thank you. So m-much."

"It's nothing. Meet me after school outside the gates at the place we were speaking just now. Be early." And on that note, he left her in the bathroom pondering about the events that happened just now.

She has never felt luckier or better about herself in her whole life.

"Ooh, Hinata-chan wanting sweet *revenge*!" a feminine voice said, surprising her. They were quiet when they had conversed, so why did anyone know?...! Unless the person was in the bathroom...

"Y-Yamanaka-san!" She squeaked, "W-what are you d-doing in the boy's bathroom?"

"Reasons. You know, I was once Sasuke's fangirls. Until I gave up, of course. Just didn't think he thought it was such a bother." She blew her blonde hair up as a sign of annoyance, "By the way," she said, her face lighting up once again, "call me Ino!"

"I-Ino-san..." she sighed out in desperation, "please d-do not tell this to a-anyone!"

"I'll help, you know. In operation 'make me beautiful, Sasuke-kun!'"

"I-I did not say that!"

"Oh, sure you did. And my friends can help too. Tenten and Sakura." she said, "Hah, you don't have a say in this. I know that Naruto's the reason, but Sakura's not gonna get upset, you know. She only dated Naruto to whore around."

Hinata's gasp resounded through the bathroom.

"Anyhow, let's get outta here." she told Hinata, grabbing her by the wrist like Sasuke and bringing her to an empty grass field and a table of wood. It was empty, but with two beautiful females.

On the table sat a tomboy-ish female with a cool smirk and Sakura, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Why'd you bring the nerd here?" Sakura asked.

"We aren't accepting new admissions, honey." Tenten said, turning to look to her nails.

"Be nice." Ino then made a gesture towards Hinata, "Billboard head and dyke! I introduce you to... Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Stop doing that." Tenten grumbled.

Ignoring Sakura, Ino began, whispering. "We have a top-secret mission that you must tell no one. Absolutely no one, not even your crush. We have to turn her into one of us—an absolute goddess."

"Let's do it! Oh. My. Gosh. That's awesome. That's so awesome. I never imagined I'd be a beauty pageant." Sakura exclaimed.

"Sasuke's doing it. She has to be his pretend-girlfriend as a consequence."

"You are kidding me." Tenten dropped her jaws. "I'm in."

"U-Um... Ino-san, p-please, y-y-you guys don't need to help." Hinata pleaded.

"Aw... You even have a cute stutter to go along with it!" Tenten told Hinata.

"Hinata. I was reading Teen Vogue the other day, and I found this style that would fit you AWESOME." Sakura gushed to Hinata.

"That's because you can't find any for yourself, billboard." she teased Sakura.

"OH YEAH? You try finding some for *yourself*, pig."

Hinata smiled. Maybe they weren't so bad.

* * *

Author's Note:

There was a review that told me I had to change something/re-upload, so I took a look at the story again. *GASP* Fanfiction seems to hate me nowadays.  
Hope this one works! c:  
Thanks to **Guest** for reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

She smiles.

It's not like she knows what else to do—not amongst the arguing of Sakura and Ino, and certainly not amongst the bored look Sasuke has while leaning against the wall. So, she smiles.

"Hinata-chan is _going to wear the pink dress_!" Sakura yelled, snatching an item of clothing off the rack and shoving it in Ino's face.

"No, Sakura. _Not without the damn PRADA BOOTS._ " Ino shrieked, holding a pitch black pair of what Hinata could only describe as hooker-boots. That were thirteen inches. That looked extremely excruciatingly painful to wear.

"Why don't you guys just ask Hinata what she wants to wear?" Tenten stated, trying to make peace with the yelling duo.

"I-I…" Hinata stutters, hands held out as a protective gesture.

"Why are you even here?" Sasuke spoke, eyes twitching. It was more of a statement or demand than a question.

"We're here because _a guy_ obviously can't distinguish the difference between _velvet_ and _velour_." Ino retorted, "Or know how to do eyeliner."

Sasuke sighed and looked up, a silent gesture for them to continue. Hinata thought that he looked cute, that way.

"So, Hinata-chan, what do you want?" Tenten asked, eyebrows lifted and hands behind her hips.

"I… I like the purple one." She says, blush on her cheeks as she pointed to the dark purple maxi dress two racks away. The dress was made of a soft silk.

"Let's try it on, then!" Sakura grinned, taking the dress, giving it to Hinata and pushing her in the fitting room.

When Hinata stepped out, it was not without a caution.

"S-so… Wh-" Hinata started.

"It looks a bit too frilly. And formal." Ino cut.

The next dress was not met with much more enthusiasm. As Hinata stepped out with a red sleeve dress, Sakura responded with a blunt "It's too slutty for Hinata."

It was about a half hour later when the pearl-eyed sixteen-year-old stepped out with a pearl white blouson that her friends finally approved.

"That looks good." Tenten remarked, "Like, really good."

After three hours of gruelling shopping and walking and changing and deciding, they found more dresses and articles of clothing that would fit Hinata.

"I-I'll pay!" Hinata had said, pulling her wallet out as she stared at the large pile of clothing. She was petrified at the sheer amount of clothing. And the zeroes that displayed on the register. Mostly the zeroes. She began to take out the cash inside her wallet.

Sasuke swiftly stepped by her. "I'll pay," he said as he pulled out a Platinum MasterCard card.

"Are you a member?" The cashier asked, ever so slightly intimidated by his confidence. So, it was true, Hinata thought, that one could never be in the same room as Uchiha Sasuke and have any sort of power over him. It was a rumour that went around last year. Mostly because he was in a bad mood and glared at the teacher. Who proceeded to flinch visibly.

"No—…" Sasuke began.

"Yes, actually." Sakura stated cheerfully as she pulled out her store card. "Thanks for getting me like, 500 points."

As Hinata observed the scene, she couldn't help but think that Sakura and Sasuke were perfect for each other. How she was always so cheerful and vibrant and beautiful, and him so confident and dark and alluring. But Sakura is dating Naruto, and Hinata, no matter what Naruto did, doesn't will any harm to anyone.


End file.
